fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanos
Nanos are one of the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall. They were created by the unlikely team of Dexter and Mandark. Nanos are miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are 36 Nanos in the game. Four of the Nanos are collected in the future. You can now travel to the past for free and get all nanos. Although the NPCs of characters in the game have more realistic looks, the nanos still aquire the cartoony look of them. As the player collects Fusion Matter, they are assigned Nano missions to fight Fusions. Upon defeating the Fusion, the player is granted a Nano of the defeated character (or a related entity). The player's level increases with each Nano obtained, as does the amount of Fusion Matter necessary to obtain the next one. Fusions fought outside of a Nano mission will not grant the player a Nano. New Nanos are currently in development. At least seven Nanos have been rumored to be put in the game. Pictures have surfaced of nanos such as Johnny Bravo, Cheese, Flapjack, Chowder, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, 10 year-old Ben Tennyson, and Zak Saturday. Alien X has already been selected by a player vote called the ''FusionFall ''Face-off, where people voted to see which Ben 10/Ben 10 Alien Force alien they wanted to turn into a Nano, making him the only confirmed Nano. In the Fusionfall adventure, Ice King Invasion, two nanos of Waybig and Alien X, the final two aliens, can be seen on a shelf to the left upon entering the Ice King's Castle. During nano project missions, the player collects items for the development of new nanos. According to these missions, nanos of Mayor, Computress, Ace, Fuzzy Lumkins, Princess, May Kanker, Hoss Delgado, Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, the Scotsman, Father, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Coop, Mr. Herriman, Frankie, 15 - year old Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, and Tetrax are under development by scientists of various NPC groups. Also, Ben sends Dexter samples from Chromastone, Spidermonkey, and Jetray for nano development. Gameplay Once the player has earned a Nano, it can be summoned to aid them. Nanos will generally float just above the character's right shoulder, though they will occasionally hover around the player in a small circle. Players can carry three Nanos at any given point, which can be swapped for others at a Nano Station. The player's current Nanos can be seen in the bottom-right corner of the screen, arranged by slot order (1, 2, and 3). Each Nano has three Nano Powers, one of which the player must select upon the Nano's creation; e.g. Numbuh Two helps a player run faster, while Mandark makes a player and their group jump higher. Buttercup, the first Nano, has her power pre-chosen. The chosen ability can be changed later at a Nano Station for the price of one appropriate Power Item and a certain amount of Fusion Matter (based on the player's level). There are a total of 36 Nano Powers, and three copies of each power, one for each Nano type. Nanos must be summoned for their powers to be used. Every Nano has a stamina bar, which determines how long they can remain active. A summoned Nano will slowly lose stamina until it runs out. Stamina can be regained by giving Potions to the Nano or putting it away to rest. If the Nano has a passive power, its stamina will drain at an accelerated rate. Powers that require manual activation will drain a large amount of stamina at once. A Nano with low stamina will become visibly tired. If a Nano runs out of stamina or is put away while tired, its picture will sink, and the player must wait for it to recover a minimum amount of stamina for it to become usable again. You can recover your Nanos' stamina by giving them Nano Potions. Guard, Antidote, and Freedom will drain some stamina when the effect to counter is triggered. Like if a player gets stunned by a monster, the Freedom Nano will lose some stamina to stop it, same with Guard and Antidote. Recall and Revive - Group will drain a severe amount of stamina. List of Nanos Category: Game Elements